


Life-Size Toy

by mistressterably



Series: The Willing Slave [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a new set of instructions from Clara to follow for their next tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life-Size Toy

Part 4: Life-size toy  
The Doctor stood in his room. The list of instructions that Clara had given for him had been written on a pink piece of paper, scented with her favourite perfume. 

1\. Cock Ring - 30 minutes before. Must masturbate first!  
2\. Butt plug - medium size. Inserted at same time cock ring goes on.  
3\. No shaving for 2 weeks. Time it.  
4\. End of bed. Naked.   
5\. No touching after you masturbate. 

The only different thing was the no shaving part. It had the Doctor very curious. Why would she want him to not shave. He rubbed at his face, hating that it was itchy but what Clara wanted Clara got. That was the deal. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he took his time and jacked off. His thoughts went back to the last tryst they’d had. She had gone back to basics ordering him step by step with what she wanted done to her. Clara had not gone with any toys or restraints only her orders. Which is really all she needed to make him come for her. In every single meaning of the word. And this time was no different. Remembering the way she moaned, how she tasted, how she trembled under his touch. And how oh so tight she was when she did come and squeezed his fingers inside her. His cock was achingly hard. It always was when he anticipated their trysts. And she had said, masturbate first. 

When he came it was thinking of Clara coming herself. The way her face was flushed, her lips parted, her tongue licking her lips. The way her skin tingled as he tugged on her nipples, teasing them. The way she was so wet and dripping all over his cock and onto his balls. He grunted and came, pulsing his load into his palm.   
Emptied for the moment, he opened the drawer he kept strictly for the items she had given him for these trysts. The blue cock ring was first. He slipped it onto his semi-erect penis, down the shaft until it was tight around the base. Next, he picked up the medium sized butt plug. Resting a foot on the end of his bed, his leg lifted up for him to more easily push the tapered silicone plug into his anus. Instinctively, he tightened his muscles around it, the flared base against his skin. 

The Doctor cocked his head, hearing the sound of the TARDIS de-materializing on cue as he had programmed. Then the click of the doors opening for her to enter. His long stride had him at the end of his bed in a moment. Sitting down, his legs open wide enough for her to be able to confirm the butt plug was in place as ordered. His long-fingered hands rested on his knees. 

His eyes gazed at the door to his bedroom, awaiting her arrival. The minutes stretched as she made him wait. Without any assistance from his own touch, his cock was already stiffening to attention. Then the clicking sound of her heels on the TARDIS floor. He felt himself twitch. Steeling himself to not react openly, she stood framed in the doorway a moment. 

Her body was silhouetted. Skin tight outfit this time, he noted. When she stepped inside, the light fell on her and she was wearing the leather corset that left her breasts exposed and pushed up. Her nipples were already stiff points. Nestled between them was a splash of blood red silk. Oh, he hoped that meant what he thought it meant. Then his eyes continued to travel down her body and saw the black lace crotchless panties. Mmm, he liked it when she remained clothed during their sex session, it gave him so many different sensitive points to slide his fingers underneath. And then the black sheer stockings, held up only by a tight band with no garter. Black heels. This was going to be a hot one, he thought.

Clara approached the bed. Using the toe of her shoe to raise his balls up to get a good view of the butt plug. Her nod was the only acknowledgement she rewarded him with. Then she tilted her head from one side to the other, looking at his scruffy face and neck. Her fingers were light on his skin, feeling the rough hair. Another nod. His cock twitched in reaction. 

‘Very good, Doctor.’ Clara said with a seductive note in her voice. ‘Two weeks is perfect.’ He didn’t move or change the look on his face, just his eyes watched her. Her slender fingers moved to her cleavage, his eyes following. The long strips of red silk flowed from her corset. One thinner than the other. She held them in her hands and then looked at the Doctor. ‘Up.’ 

The Doctor rose from the bed, standing straight and tall. His hard cock defied gravity. 

‘Turn.’ Clara ordered. He turned his back to her.

‘Hands.’ One word commands tonight. He grasped his hands together behind his back. The thicker silk strip wound round his wrists. Not tight. Never tight. She didn’t need it to be tight. Not with him. This was meant to ensure he didn’t lose himself too soon. He held his breath. It had been a handful of trysts since she had pushed him this far. The knowing of the potential sent his stomach into a turn. 

‘Sit.’ The Doctor turned to face her again, cock bobbing as he moved, and then sat once more on the end of the bed. His hands were restrained behind him.

Clara, without a word, stretched the thinner strip of silk out between her hands. ‘Open your mouth.’

Fuck. 

Clara leaned forward and the strip of silk was placed around his head, in his mouth and she tied it tightly enough at the back of his head, the silver curls draping over it. He had no problem breathing, he could run his tongue on the smooth silk but it was just enough to stop him licking his lips or anything else for that matter. 

Her hand stroked his rough cheek, then his chest and down to his stomach. Fingers tangled lightly in the grey curls that surrounded his cock. Clara moved to sit astride his lap. She settled onto him, guiding his erect prick to nestle against her crotch. The wet heat surrounded his throbbing muscle. Clara began kissing him, enjoying the rough stubble and how it felt on her skin and her lips. The only reaction he had left to him was to groan. When her tongue ran along the silk that gagged his mouth, brushing his lips he moaned. Long licks of her tongue over his cheeks teased him and then she was licking and kissing his neck and throat. Wherever there was stubble. 

All the while, she was slowly sliding back and forth along his shaft. The slick juice dripping from her onto his cock. It would only be a matter of a slight shift of her hips at the right moment and he’d be buried inside her tight hole. Behind his back, his fingers clenched and unclenched, wishing he could be touching her. Clara pressed against him, her hard nipples teasing him. It was taking a lot for him to not shot a load on her crotch already. 

Then she was getting up and off his lap. A single finger on the middle of his chest with the merest of pressure and he lay back. His bed was soft enough that there was no actual discomfort to his tied up hands but it would be impossible for him to sit up again without either being freed or assisted. Clara was astride his chest now but not for long as she slid upward. 

Fuck.

She was astride his face, her wet crotch rubbing against the rough stubble on his face. The scent of her sex right there. The merest taste of her on his lips but only as it happened to get past the silk gag. He was making quick grunting noises as she gyrated his lips. Trails of her juice traced through his stubble. Without the heat of her crotch on his erection the cooler air was making him tremble. He tried to move his head, to cause some friction on her of his own but she stopped him by clutching his grey curls in her fists. 

The grunts became whimpers as she ground harder against him. He was able to catch glimpses of her bright pink clit and the opened lips of her glistening cunt. His arms strained against the silk. The Doctor wanted his Clara. Wanted her on his cock, fucking hard. He squirmed under the weight of her pressing against his chin. The silk was almost soaked through from the mix of his saliva and her juices. 

The tipping point came when she pressed her wet hole directly over his mouth, drops of her juice landing on his lips. He surged towards her, a ripping noise meant the end of the silk strip that pinned his hands behind his back. Free again, one hand cupped her ass and the other was tugging the knot free on his gag. Bodily throwing her onto her back on the bed he was between her legs, sucking on Clara’s cunt. 

The Doctor gave in to his desire and was soon on top of her, sliding easily into her and fucking her as hard as she wanted. Clara had become as aroused and ready as he had and she set a furious pace with the grinding of her hips upwards to his. They came close after one another. Clara’s pulsing cunt was milking his cock of cum. 

Afterwards, he held her close in his arms. She was nuzzling against his cheek, licking traces of herself off his skin and stubble. The Doctor wasn’t done yet and was soon pulling her close once more this time for slow and passionate sex. His thrusting was deep and measured prolonging Clara’s orgasm until she was screaming his name aloud. 

Finally sated, Clara curled up close against him. ‘Shave this off when you wake up.’ Her finger ran over the stubble on his face. ‘I want to save that for special occasions. When I want the roughest sort of toy to play with.’ She licked his cheek a last time. ‘Finished.’

Released at last, he wrapped his arms around her to hold her as she slept safe and satisfied. Only after she was asleep did he ease the plug from his backside and rolled the cock ring. Neither of them would be up for anything the next morning after a night like this.


End file.
